Freedom is Slavery
by Sailor Aurora Helios
Summary: His engagement to the daughter of the Peacecraft estate was the best situation for everyone involved -- except Heero. Apathetic about the arranged marriage but powerless to stop it, he'd never really given much effort to stopping it... until he met Duo, t
1. First Meetings

**Title:** Freedom is Slavery

**Warnings: **AU, Shounen Ai/Yaoi, Slavery, Adult language/content

**Rating:** PG-13 – R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do I claim to own it. This plot is my own and that's about it.

Freedom is Salvery

By: Sailor Aurora Helios

Freedom is Slavery – Chapter One

First Meetings

            A young boy struggled fiercely as he was forced into a small hut, if you could call it that. The shackles on his feet and hands rang loudly. The other forms in the room were motionless, if only pretending to be asleep. Loud cursing came from both the boy and his captor. The older man was losing his patience and his fist slammed into the boy's stomach.

            "God damn all of you to hell!" The boy managed to shout before his body fell limp on the ground. The man stalked out of the room grumbling about having to break the boy. After a long moment of silence another person in the room moved to be sure the boy was alright. 

-----

            There was a soft groan as the boy stirred from his unconscious state. The inside of the hut was pitch black except for the slivers of pre-dawn light that crept through the cracks and holes.

            "They coulda been more gentle…" The boy muttered to himself, a touch of humor in his voice.

            "Well they would have if you hadn't put up such a fight!" The voice came from someone nearby. The voice was light and delicate, innocent almost. The voice was from a young blonde boy who smiled warmly as he spoke. "My name is Quatre Winner! What is yours?"

            "Duo. Duo Maxwell." The boy whispered, violet eyes focused on the shackles that bound him.

            "You're lucky you ended up here for your first time… I-I mean, by the way you put up a fight last night… Just thought, well… assumed you weren't a slave before now." Quatre shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to offend the new boy. Duo looked up at Quatre, saying nothing he looked away as his hands reached up to run though his hair. Quatre took note of Duo's long braided hair and silently wondered why a boy would have such long hair.

            "Did your parents sell you into slavery?" Quatre asked softly and almost immediately damned his curiosity to Hell. He knew how most children felt such a burning betrayal by their parents when sold into slavery, but he wanted to learn more about the new boy. Quatre having been there the longest always did his best to take care of the new and/or younger slaves. Quatre again focused his attention on the braided youth who had yet to reply. He wondered if Duo just didn't talk much similar to—Quatre shoved the thought aside before it could even be finished. Duo hands had retuned in front of him. It seemed as if he had removed something from the mass of hair but in the dim light Quatre couldn't be sure. Quatre opened his mouth to restate the question unsure if Duo had heard.

            "My parents are dead." The words came in a clipped tone, and seemed to end the topic right there.

            "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know! I mean, I couldn't have! I'm sorry! So very sorry!" Quatre quickly began apologizing. He cursed himself quietly.

            "Forget it." Duo muttered with a shrug before continuing, "It doesn't matter. They died before I could even remember anything about them." Duo said simply and went back to fidgeting with his shackles. Quatre was silent before he scooted closer to Duo.

            "What are you doing?" He asked quietly.

            "What does it look like? I'm picking the locks on these damned things so they don't make noise when I get out of here." Duo said nonchalantly, a smirk playing on his lips. Quatre eyes grew wide with fear and pain. In an instant his hands shot out to take hold of Duo's, shaking his head quickly, unable to form words. Duo stared at the blonde before lightly shoving Quatre back.

            "What the hell!? I'd rather live on the streets than here!" Duo hissed, glaring at the slightly shorter boy.

            "But don't you want a roof over your head? Wouldn't it be nice to know you got meals everyday?" Quatre asked trying to persuade the new slave not to run.

            "I'd rather starve than sacrifice my freedom." A soft murmur rose as the other few slaves that were awake heard the comment.

            "Is freedom really that great?" Quatre sighed half-heartedly. 

            Before Duo could reply the door to the hut opened. The boy standing in the doorway had an air of authority about him, head held high, his posture tall and straight, and the light streaming in behind him cast his features into shadows.

            "C'mon, get up everybody! You know the drill by now." The voice was calm and smooth. The other occupants of the room began to stir and soon began lining up. Duo sat awkwardly, unsure what to do. Quatre had quickly stood to line up. The boy in the doorway focused his gaze on Duo. He raised an eyebrow before walking over.

            "You're new? Hm, I wasn't informed of this, sit tight boy, I'll be with you in a minute." The boy said before turning back to the other slaves. Duo bit his tongue willing himself not to utter some profanity about being called a boy by someone who couldn't possibly be more than a year older than him. The boy dismissed the slaves, sending them to do their duties. Quatre slowly filed out of the room, his gaze never leaving the boy, never leaving the whip at the boy's waist. He turned slowly walking over to Duo, eyeing him.

            "Follow me." He ordered turning and walking out of the hut. Duo stumbled to his feet and followed after the boy who appeared to be in charge. He was led inside the large estate through a back entrance, then into a small parlor where a young woman was sipping tea. Crystal blue eyes peered at Duo questioningly.

            "Hm? Is that the new slave Father purchased last night, Wufei?" She asked brushing a strand of blonde hair from her face.

            "Yes it is, Miss Relena." He bowed slightly, before looking at her a slight frown on his face. "Why was I not informed of the purchase?"

            "Well, if you had wanted to be woken at some ungodly hour in the morning, Wufei, but we thought that would be rude. Anyways…" Relena trailed off and stood. Gracefully she walked over, a gloved hand cupping Duo's chin who glared at her defiantly. She rose an eyebrow, her gaze locking with his.

            "Violet eyes, how odd." She murmured. Her hand trailed down his chest feeling the firm muscle through the thin black shirt the boy wore. Relena took a step back, slowly circling Duo before nodding.

            "He'll work in the stables, replacing the green eyed boy we sold. What was his name? Oh well, it doesn't matter." Relena said simply. She eyed Wufei noticing him tense but turned and walked back to where she was sitting. She waved a gloved hand, silently dismissing them.  Wufei quickly tugged Duo out of the room, leading him down a hall and through a doorway behind a curtain. The room was bare except for a large drawer unit against the wall, a table and chairs. 

            "Undress." Wufei ordered simply as he walked to the unit and opened a particular drawer.

            "WHAT!?" Duo shouted violet eyes widening before they narrowed at Wufei, as he crossed his arms over his chest. Wufei only glared back at him.

            "I said to undress, as in remove your clothing. Is there something you do not understand?" He asked motioning towards another door across the room. "Through that door is a bath." He explained. Duo eyed Wufei as he slowly removed his shirt. Wufei removed some cloth items and set them on the table before going through another drawer. Duo has stripped down to his boxers, glancing at the boy named Wufei. Wufei glanced back before nodding towards the second door. Duo slowly crossed the room, disappearing through the door. A short while later Duo poked his head back through the door, glancing at Wufei nervously. Wufei rolled his eyes.

            "I have clothes for you." He said simply, looking somewhat amused. Duo quickly walked over, snatching the clothing off the table quickly getting dressed before looked back at Wufei.

            "Sit." Duo sighed sitting himself in the chair. He blinked as he felt Wufei gather his hair and grip it just at the nape of his neck. He tried to glance back, managing to catch site of a pair of scissors. He suddenly realized what was about to happen.

            "FUCK NO!!!" Duo shouted throwing himself from the chair, crying of pain as Wufei had suddenly gripped the hair tightly which resulted in causing a sharp tug when Duo threw himself out of the chair. Wufei quickly released the braid staring down at Duo for a moment. Duo groaned rubbing the back of his head as he pulled the long chestnut locks over his shoulder.

            "You're hair will get in the wa—"

            "I'M NOT LETTING YOU CUT IT SO FUCK OFF!" Duo screamed at him.  Wufei eyed him but sighed in defeat. He set the scissors down and held out his hand to help Duo up.

            "Fine. I'll rebraid it for you." Wufei said a ghost of a smile curling on his lips.

            "Liar." Duo muttered, glaring. Wufei turned putting the scissors away then helped Duo to his feet.

            "I'm not lying ok?" Wufei said as he easily fingered out the few knots in his hair. He then parted the hair, carefully weaving it together. When he reached the end he took the elastic band from Duo and tied off the braid. Violet eyes shot towards Wufei as he felt something wrap around his neck.

            "It's a collar. Anyone who works outside of the house has to wear it. It's partially for identification purposes, but it also holds the Peacecraft seal on it in case someone tries to run away." Wufei stiffened slightly. He removed whip holding it in front of Duo's face. "Which if you attempt to do so you **will** be caught and I'll be ordered to use this. You'll more than likely be whipped however many lashings the Peacecraft family orders in front of all the other slaves as an example. It's not pleasant, so don't even think of trying to run." Wufei said firmly returning the whip to his side. Duo eyed Wufei having caught something dark flash in his eyes which was quickly hidden.

            Wufei led Duo outside to the stables, there were only a few horses in the stables and they all appeared restless. Duo only half listened as Wufei explained what was to be taken care of and such things. When Wufei had finally left Duo slowly walked towards a large black stallion. Duo smiled cautiously leaning against the railing, hand reaching out to pet the large horse.

            "You're a pretty one, aren't you?" Duo murmured grinning as he pet the house gently. The horse seemed cautious but didn't entirely mind the attention.

            "I wonder what your name is, buddy."

            "Shini."

            "Holy shit!" Duo jumped back whirling around to face the boy who had spoken. The boy ignored Duo walking forward and into the pen holding the black stallion. Duo tilted his head slightly watching as the boy quietly picked up a brush stroking over the length of the large horse. He had a foreign look to him, skin a slight tan to it and his chocolate brown hair was a helpless mop it seemed. The most intriguing thing about the boy was the piercing cobalt blue eyes with this ever calculating gaze. His outfit was very simple appearing no better than what Duo had to wear. Duo grinned tilting his head slightly as he was content to watch the boy before him.

            "Excuse me? I asked you a question." And the voice, with the very slight foreign accent but trapped forever in something close to that of a monotone, Duo was snapped out of his thoughts by a sharp tug on his braid blinking a few times to peer into annoyed cobalt hues. 

            "Huh?" Duo flushed slightly at the moment feeling very stupid as the boy before him turned his attention back to the horse.

            "Baka." He chided softly before continuing, "I asked you a question. What's your name?"

            "Duo Maxwell… What's yours?" The boy nodded not even looking up as he kept his attention on Shini.

            "Just call me Heero." He said softly. Heero stepped away and prepared Shini to ride not once looking back at the braided teen. Duo sighed slightly at he leant back quietly watching Heero.

            "Do you want to ride too?" Duo blinked questioningly looking towards Heero. Heero glanced towards Duo and shrugged slightly motioning towards Shini.

            "Rather than just stay here, I mean. It's not like much needs to be done I've been taking care of things until you came." Heero explained quietly. Duo shifted uncomfortably before looking up at Heero.

            "I've never ridden a horse before, let alone been this close to one; I mean I lived on the streets until now. I guess, well, sure, it wouldn't hurt! But, don't we need permission it's not like they're our horses." Duo moved closer slipping into the pen to stand beside Heero. Amethyst eyes glittered with excitement as he glanced at the horse to his left. A slight smirk curved on Heero's lip as he led the horse and Duo out of the stables.

            "Don't worry about permission." Heero murmured a secretive look in his eye. Heero pulled himself up onto the horse before helping Duo up.

            "Hang on." There wasn't even time to elaborate as Shini took off when Heero willed her to. Duo clung to Heero's waist as they raced off before slowing a bit when they were a good distance from the estate.

            "Do you trust me?" Heero asked glancing back at Duo. Duo blinked questioningly not sure what to answer but nodded slowly none the less.

            "Good. Hold on tight." Shini again raced forward before Duo realized Heero was about to make the horse jump a fairly tall fence.

            "Holy shit, Hee—" But his reply was cut of as he closed his eyes tight tightening his grip around Heero's waist. The horse made the jump with ease and continued racing off as amethyst eyes slowly opened.

            "You're insane!" Duo cried out staring nervously at Heero as he made the horse slow down. "We're gonna get in trouble and that's not something I'd like to do until I know I can get away with out getting caught!" Heero only rolled his eyes glancing back at the braided teen.

            "You won't get in trouble, trust me. I'll make sure you don't get in trouble, I come out here all the time when I need to get away." Heero explained as he stopped the horse by a small stream carefully peeling Duo's arms from his waist before climbing down off the horse. Duo carefully climbed off with Heero's help, falling against the taller boy and for a moment their faces were inches apart and Duo found himself staring directly into piercing cobalt. Duo grinned stepping back as Heero moved to sit by the waters edge not bothering to tie down the horse that soon followed bowing its head to drink. Duo sat by Heero staring into the water a moment before laying down resting his hands behind his head letting his eyes slowly close.

            "I could just take off and never come back." Duo murmured fingers absently moving to the collar around his neck. Heero eyed Duo for moment, shaking his head,

            "That's not smart." Duo glared slightly at Heero but sighed looking away. He knew it wasn't smart, but, he had the chance. Duo mentally weighed the pros and cons, he had no idea where exactly he was, he didn't have any weapons on him, he didn't have any food of any sort.... Duo had to just wait, that was the thing to do at the moment. Wait things out.

            "But wouldn't you want to run too?" Duo asked softly looking towards Heero. Heero stared into the water for a moment; the slightest of smiles worked its way on the boy's lips though he didn't look up.

            "Unlike you, I have no where to run to." With that said Heero fell silent once again. Duo looked confused but didn't question the other youth. Duo quietly moved closer to the horse, staring curiously at Shini. The two boys sat in almost content silence, well, Duo would have preferred to talk about something or other, but Heero was obviously lost in his thoughts. It was Heero that broke the silence when he stood walking over to mount Shini once more.

            "We need to head back," Heero said softly glancing at Duo, "I have... things I need to attend to." Duo grinned as he climbed back up on to the horse not even having to be told as he wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and let the teen steer the horse back to the stables. Duo watched as Heero wordlessly removed the saddle letting the horse relax as he affectionately padded her side.

            "Will I get to see you again? Go riding again some time?" Duo asked as Heero moved to leave. Cobalt eyes flicked back towards him surveying Duo for a moment.

            "More than likely. I come out here every chance I get." Heero nodded slightly before walking out of the stables. A small grin worked its way on Duo's lips as he glanced at the few horses in the stable moving to the next to begin brushing and caring for it.

----- 

            A weary sigh escaped past his lips as Heero Yuy quietly walked back into the large estate. He quickly moved towards the stairs hoping to avoid any one inside the finely decorated building.

            "Heero!" 

            So much for that. Heero turned to face the owner of the voice he knew all to well and found cerulean eyes peering up at him curiously. Honey-blonde hair was made up in a fancy bun with pink ribbons as the girl, wearing her favorite outfit consisting of a pale pink skirt and blouse, quickly made her way to where Heero was on the stairs.

            "Heero! Where have you been? You keep running off almost every day for only the Lord knows how long, and then you try to lock yourself in your room. Don't you want to see me any more, love?" The girl, Relena, asked peering up at Heero.

            "No, Relena, it's not that. I just like to be alone." Heero explained to which Relena huffed and turned on her heel.

            "You've always avoided me, Heero. I thought that would change upon our engagement but it seems it has not. It's quite rude, you know, after I so graciously invited you to live here while your family was away. What would your father think? You're representing the entire Lowe family in your stay here, and if my father decided you were not good enough for me, because you are a very rude young man at times, and to end our engagement, what would your father do then, Heero? I am most certain he would not be very pleased. And, Heero, you most certainly do not believe you'll get away with this running off after our wedding, do you? You need to grow up and start acting like a man, Heero. You'll be taking over both our families' estates one day. You—" Relena paused in her sudden monologue eyeing Heero. "What… are you wearing, love? Go wash up and change into something more appropriate than those… rags… Forgive me for speaking so, but, you have much better tailored clothes than that, not rags that are too big for you. Hurry! You must attend brunch with me and my brother." Relena smiled up at Heero before quickly turning and walking down through another door and disappear. Heero rolled his eyes stalking up the stairs to his bedroom. He threw himself on the bed with a soft sigh and closed his eyes if only for a moment, but then he was up again disappearing into his bathroom to shower and put on a better pair of clothes before cautiously moving out of his room again in search of his best friend. Heero found the Chinese youth in his quarters, which wasn't much of a surprise. Dark eyes glanced up as Heero knocked before entering and Wufei smiled slightly.

            "Heero, Relena's—"

            "I know." Heero glared slightly as he leaned against the wall. "How did I get into this mess?" Heero sighed looking away.

            "With Relena?" Heero nodded.

            "I'm sorry, Heero, but you don't have any power against it. Are sure you can't learn to love her?" Wufei queried though he knew the answer before Heero even had to glare at him again. Wufei shook his head falling silent.

            "When did we get a new boy in the stables?" Heero looked almost curious as he stated the question.

            "Just last night, I wasn't even informed until this morning. He'll need to be broken, but, that's not my job." Wufei sighed slightly glancing at Heero who had frowned darkly at the remark.

            "What if he can't be broken? He reminds me of Shini, I don't think he can be… It's in his eyes, his spirit is too strong." Heero murmured softly, remembering the muted wild look he'd seen in the boy's violet eyes. Wufei raised an eyebrow staring at Heero but the boy soon shook his head dismissing the thoughts of the new slave from his mind.

-----

            A soft sigh escaped past thin lips as the teen collapsed on the floor a smile playing just slightly at those lips. His first day as a slave hadn't been so bad it seemed; he'd certainly met some interesting people. 

            Quatre glanced questioningly at the braided teen as he sat down beside him. Tilting his head curiously, he stared at Duo a moment longer before deciding to ask.

            "You seem in a good mood. This life isn't so bad, is it?" Duo laughed softly before sitting up on his elbows that grin still playing on his lips.

            "It sucks." He smirked with some hidden secret before lying back down, hands resting behind his head.

            "But—"

            "But, I met some interesting people that I don't exactly regret meeting." Duo nodded slightly.

            "Ah. Who did you meet today, hm?" A thin eyebrow rose as Quatre couldn't help showing his obvious curiosity. Duo only smiled secretively before closing his eyes, stretching out on the floor.

            "Duo? …Duo??" But Duo ignored the blonde boy beside him slipping off to the realm of dreams.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well. The muses wouldn't go away. I had to continue this. I just… had to. Why, I'm not exactly sure. But, all of a sudden I knew what the plot was to be and where this was going. And it's a chaptered fic. Wow. I'm… attempting a chaptered fic, after my last failure and with the fact I know I can hardly finish stuff that is not a song-fic. But, I had to write this.

Let me just get one thing straight. I do not support slavery, nor is this about racism. It's a fanfic, people. As you can already see, two very different people are slaves, and there will be other random characters of all races, ethnicity, religious belief, etc. This is just a fic where it doesn't not matter who you are but you can become a slave. I do not support slavery. Do not accuse me of any of these things. I'm just your average teenager that got an interesting idea for a work of fanfiction and decided to write it. 

Feedback and reviews are very muchly so appreciated! And they may keep the muses from dying.

-Kate


	2. What Draws Me Towards You

**Title:** Freedom is Slavery

**Summary:** His engagement to the daughter of the Peacecraft estate was the best situation for everyone involved -- except Heero. Apathetic about the arranged marriage but powerless to stop it, he'd never really given much effort to stopping it... until he met Duo, the new slave at the Peacecraft estate.

**Warnings:** AU, Shounen ai/Yaoi, Slavery, Adult language/content

**Rating:** PG 13 - R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do I claim to own it. This plot is my own and that's about it.

Freedom is Slavery – Chapter Two

What Draws Me Towards You

            Quatre was quiet as he worked in the kitchens of the Peacecraft estate. His movements were almost mechanical as he washed the dishes, rinsed, then set them aside. A soft sigh escaped his lips before his attention was drawn back to reality once more by a tap on his shoulder. A young Spanish girl smiled at Quatre, her dark hair tucked back behind her ears.

            "Miss Relena and her guests request your presence in the drawing room." She spoke softly before turning and skipping off to return to her task. Quatre raised an eyebrow before standing and walking out of the kitchen down the halls. He froze when he heard a soft melody coming from the room down the hall and picked up his pace frowning slightly as he walked in. Quatre's eyes fixed on the young boy who played the flute. The boy opened his eyes slightly glancing at Quatre but not once did the boy pause as he played a gentle melody on the flute. Relena was sitting with a couple of friends smiling fondly as she looked up when Quatre entered. The tune the boy played faded off and the flute left his lips for an instant. Quatre slowly walked towards the boy.

            "May I?" He asked gently, watching the boy hesitate before handing over the flute with a smile. Quatre glared towards Relena slightly but the blonde seemed to ignore it.

            "Wasn't that lovely? I called you up here so you could play the violin with this fine little boy. Would you be a dear and play for us Quatre?" Relena smiled sweetly but Quatre turned his back on her returning the flute to the fine cabinet that held the musical instruments.

            "No." The tone was short with an edge of coldness as he turned back to face Relena. The young woman's eyes narrowed if only slightly as she eyed Quatre.

            "No?"

            "That's what I said, or are you poor of hearing, Miss Relena?" Quatre's voice was even as he stared defiantly back at Relena. 

            "I don't believe you have a choice, Quatre." Relena said, calmly keeping her gaze locked on the blonde Arabian. Relena's friends glanced between the two eyeing the disobedient slave before their eyes would dart back to Relena.

            "I don't care. I will not play. I will not allow some child to play that flute either. It does not belong to this boy. It does not belong to you, Miss Peacecraft, or anyone of the Peacecraft family. So what gives you the right to have it played upon?" Quatre hissed softly. Relena frowned setting her tea cup down and stared at Quatre.

            "You slaves own nothing. I can have whoever I wish play that flute." He voice was cold as she almost silently dared Quatre to defy her again.

            "The flute belongs to Trowa Barton, no one else can play his flute." Quatre said softly but firmly remembering the way the green-eyed teen would play the flute.

            "And Trowa belonged to my family. Like I said you slaves own nothing, whatever possessions you have belonged to your masters!" Relena stood now, holding a sort of power over the blonde boy, yet Quatre glared at her defiantly none the less.

            "You no longer own Trowa! You sold him! So you no longer own his flute!" Quatre said angrily. His face snapped to the side, a bright red handprint stinging across his cheek. Quatre let his eyes close. Relena glared at Quatre taking a step back.

            "How dare you speak to me in such a tone, how dare you disrespect me in such away, in front of my guests no less! You're asking for trouble, Quatre. Do you need to be taught a lesson again?" Relena's voice was low, threatening as anger flashed in her cornflower blue eyes. Quatre remained still and silent not daring to answer Relena. Relena stood there a moment still daring Quatre to continue the argument before she turned away.

            "Get out. Go back to whatever it is you were supposed to be doing." Relena said quietly though her tone of voice still held that power and threat. Quatre turned soundlessly walking out of the drawing room.

-----

            Leaning back Duo stared at the restless horse. Duo was also restless. It had been several days since he'd first seen Heero. He knew the boy had to be busy but… Duo still wanted to see him again. Tilting his head, he watched Shini for a moment.

            "He's… so different, isn't he Shini?" His voice was a soft murmur but Shini turned to face him, nuzzling lightly and Duo smiled patting her slightly.

            "I don't know what it is… but I'm glad I met him." Duo sighed, a small smile playing at his lips. Shini looked past Duo neighing softly as said Japanese youth walked into the stables. Duo glanced back grinning even more.

            "Hey, Heero!" Duo called over as Heero nodded his head in acknowledgement. Duo leaned back slightly as Heero moved to pet Shini lightly.

            "I've been meaning to ask, what kind of horse is he?"

            "She."

            "She?" Duo blinked questioningly glancing at the horse. "I thought it was a stallion or something."

            "No. She's a mare. She was wild but was then captured and sold off." Heero said quietly not taking his gaze of Shini. Duo nodded glancing slightly at Shini.

            "I've been meaning to ask… what's your story?" Heero watched Duo out of the corner of his eye as he pet the horse. Duo looked confused but realized what Heero meant.

            "What's there to tell? My parents are dead. I was just another homeless street urchin… ragamuffin… another stray… tramp… waif… guttersnipe… worthless street rat… gamin… a throwaway—"

            "A vagabond. And you're not worthless." Heero interrupted Duo's rattling off of the many names he'd been called during his life on the streets. Duo stared at Heero a moment as he lapsed into silence. He couldn't help the faint smile that crossed his lips; he couldn't really remember a time when someone didn't look down on him. Did Heero consider Duo an equal of sorts? Maybe he did. Heero watched Duo for a moment before turning his attention once more on Shini.        

            "How did your parents die?" He asked quietly.

            "I… don't exactly… know. I was really, really little… I don't even remember anything about them. The first thing I can remember is being alone on the streets and starving… I think I was dying, too. Then this boy found me and he helped me out… then for quite a few years I just lived on the streets with him. We watched each other's backs.

            "His name was Solo… He had either, blonde or really light brown hair I think. He was kind of protective but was quick to point out stupid mistakes. Yeah, he was a good kid, the only person that ever gave two shits about whether I died or not." Duo smiled slightly remembering the boy from his past. A soft sigh escaped his lips though as he dropped his gaze. Slowly the smile faded leaving an almost blank expression on the boy. 

            "He was my best friend…" Duo said quietly, "My only friend."

            "…was?" Heero looked at Duo questioningly; not wanting to pry, having noticed the look on Duo's face, but was curious as to what happened. Duo sighed staring at the ground.

            "He died." Duo said quietly while unconsciously his hands clinched and unclenched slowly. He bit down on his lip for a long moment before he finally spoke again.

            "He died because he was an idiot, he didn't have to get involved… the guys that killed him were after me." Duo shook his head slightly pushing the memories away to smile weakly up at Heero. Heero was silent deciding not to question the boy any more than he already had. Duo had moved away to care for another of the horses, Heero watching him silently. The stables were silent except for the neighing of horses and shuffling sounds of movement for nearly an hour when Heero finally broke the silence,

            "Do you still want to run away?"

            "…Yes."

            Silence. 

            "Why?"

            "Because I don't like the idea of being owned." Duo sighed moving to lean against the railing, gently reaching out towards Shini.

            "You're just like Shini, no wonder she likes you." Heero said as he stared at the two. Amethyst hues looked confused as Duo looked up at Heero.

            "You can't be broken. You'll always be a free spirit. Shini saw that in you, and likes you for it. She never lets anyone close to her except for me. Anyone that's tried usually got injured some how, but she's never tried to hurt you, has she?" Heero explained smiling slightly when Duo nodded his answer. "You see? Shini trusts you."

            "I didn't know that…" Duo smiled looking at the horse for a moment. Heero moved closer to stand next to Duo.

            "I knew there was something about you…"

            "Huh?"

            "There is… it's just something about you. You're different. I liked that about you. That's why I took you riding with me." Heero turned his head slightly to face Duo. Duo smiled staring back at Heero, trapped by that gaze again. Heero leaned closer just a bit staring at Duo.

            "Well, it's not so bad, you know, I'm glad that I met you, Heero. I just—" But Heero's lips against Duo's efficiently silenced him. Duo's eyes widened, the beating of his heart pounding in his ears. He stared wide-eyed when Heero broke the kiss. 

            "Duo?" Heero looked a bit nervously as Duo just seemed to stare back in shock. Maybe he had read Duo wrong?

            "You… just… you just.." Duo stammered out not believing it still.

            "I just kissed you, yes. And, I'm sorry, I was being forward." Heero sighed stepping out of the stall so he could leave, walking to the entrance without another word.

            "Hee-Heero!" Duo quickly overcame his shock turning to follow after Heero managing to grab his arm. He stared up at the Japanese boy a small smile on his lips. "Don't go. Please?" Heero looked back at Duo then turned to face him. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero leaning up to kiss him.

            "I just.. didn't expect it…" He whispered quietly against Heero's lips.

-----

            Duo was grinning like a complete idiot that night when he returned to the slave's quarters. Quatre couldn't help staring questioningly at Duo.

            "What are you in such a good mood about?" Quatre asked and Duo only grinned more.

            "I got to see someone again today." He said simply before laying down and quickly let himself fall asleep ignoring Quatre's questions. Sighing with a bit of annoyance Quatre gave up, having become used to Duo falling asleep in order to avoid answering Quatre. Quatre stared at Duo a moment longer before smiling slightly.

            'He's got it bad, that's for sure.' Quatre decided silently, 'I hope it works out for him.'

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok this took me forever to write. And then I just couldn't get anywhere. I hate this chapter, it's too short. But, I'm off to chapter 3… it'll be up eventually. Hopefully it'll be longer, but the muses have gone into a coma.

Feedback and reviews are very muchly so appreciated! And they may keep the muses from dying.

~Kate~


	3. Seduction and Secrets

**Title:** Freedom is Slavery

**Summary:** His engagement to the daughter of the Peacecraft estate was the best situation for everyone involved -- except Heero. Apathetic about the arranged marriage but powerless to stop it, he'd never really given much effort to stopping it... until he met Duo, the new slave at the Peacecraft estate.

**Warnings:** AU, Shounen ai/Yaoi, Slavery, Adult language/content

            **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT (YAOI LEMON)! I have cut out the lemon from the chapter that I am posting on FanFiction.Net, but if you wish to read it, there will be a link to _Freedom is Slavery_which is also being posted on AdultFanFiction.Net and chapter three will contain the lemon scene. **

**Rating:** PG 13 - R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do I claim to own it. This plot is my own and that's about it.

Freedom is Slavery – Chapter Three

Seduction and Secrets

            Heero stood, leaning against the frame, watching a braided teen move about the stables. Heero couldn't help smiling to himself, he loved the way Duo moved, the way that braid swung behind him… slapping against Duo's backside. Heero tilted his head slightly content to just watch Duo all day. Duo blinked double-taking as he grinned before turning to face Heero.

            "You gonna just stand there, probably staring at my ass, all day or kiss me?" Duo asked quirking at eyebrow slightly at Heero. Heero smiled shaking his head as he walked forward wrapping his arms around Duo, kissing him gently.

            "I have to leave soon, Duo, but I'll be back tonight, I promise. If I'm not back, don't go in for curfew, I need to see you… tonight." Heero said softly stealing another quick kiss before leaving before Duo had a chance to question him.

            Duo was trying not to grin as he walked into the mini-cafeteria hours later. He'd been missing all night and morning, so it wasn't a surprise when the rest of the handful of slaves cast him curious looks. He sat down with his lunch, Quatre quickly making his way over.

            "Duo! Where have you been?!"

            "Here, just, elsewhere." Duo smiled at Quatre before he went back to eating.

            "Not funny, where were you?"

            "Spending the night with a very very sexy person?" Duo smirked devilishly at Quatre. The blonde only stared a moment before sighing as he sunk into the seat beside Duo,

            "You had sex."

            "No, not _just _sex… Awesome sex." 

            "Are you going to tell me who this mystery lover of yours is? And how did you get away with that? …oh, and, fair warning, Miss Relena takes pleasure in breaking apart couples among the salves." Quatre glanced away, a bitter tone in his voice.

            "His name's Heero." Duo said with a grin as he stared dreamily at the wall. Quatre, however, almost choked on his lunch.

            "Di-Did you say 'Heero'?"

            "Yes… why?" Duo looked confused as he eyed Quatre who suddenly looked very nervous. Quatre knew something, and it wasn't something good, obviously.

            "Duo… I really hope you don't mean Heero Yuy. Dark brown hair, blue eyes, Japanese." Quatre said gently, eyeing Duo who nodded. Somewhere in Duo's mind 'Heero Yuy' sounded familiar.

            "Are you in love with him?" Quatre bit his lip when the question escaped.

            "Yes, Quatre… what's going on?" Duo crossed his arms, turning to face the blonde boy.

            "Heero Yuy… is the son and heir of the Lowe family, Duo, the fiancé to Miss Relena Peacecraft."

            …And suddenly, Duo's perfect world came to a screeching halt.

            Heero peered into the stables, smiling when he saw Duo there, as expected. Slowly he made his way over, wrapping his arms around Duo's waist from behind, whispering,

            "And how is my koi today?" Duo stopped moving for a moment before his eyes narrowed and he pushed Heero's arms away. Duo stepped away from Heero glaring.

            "Go away." Duo said simply then returned his attention to his work. At this, Heero couldn't help but just look confused.

            "Duo?"

            "Fuck off." Duo hissed, trying not to sound hurt. Heero's brow furrowed in confusion and he stepped closer,

            "What's wrong?" Heero asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Duo whipped around glaring daggers at Heero, but the hurt, used look was also in his eyes, hardly noticeable.

            "I said to go away! What the Hell do you hang around me for, huh?! Leave me the fuck alone, Heero _Yuy_. Why don't you go fuck your _fianc_ or something? I'm not gonna be your little fuck-toy." Duo's tried to stop the tremor in his voice, but it was there along with the emphasis on Heero's last name and the word 'fiancé'. Heero sighed leaning against the wall, his gaze locked on the floor.

           "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Heero said quietly. Duo only snorted lightly, arms crossing over his chest.

            "But what would you have said? Really… and… I wasn't using you as a toy. I love you—"

            "Yeah. Right. You're engaged. You love her—"

            "No. I don't. I don't feel anything towards her. I can barely stand her." Heero looked up at Duo, frowning slightly.

            "Then WHY are you engaged to her?!" Duo half-shouted, his hands dropping to his sides and curling into fists. Heero rolled his eyes before looking at Duo again.

           "It is an arranged marriage. My parents were the ones who did it. I didn't want to, but what could I do, ne? Absolutely nothing. So, I went with it, but, then I met you," Heero stared at Duo, into those violet depths and continued, "And everything changed. I told you I didn't understand it, but, I just… was drawn to you. It was something about you. Now, more than ever, I want to get out of this stupid engagement. I want to be with you. Not Relena. Never Relena." Heero fell silent, not removing his gaze from Duo's eyes. Duo was chewing on his bottom lip slightly finally looking away, unsure of what to do, but asked quietly,

            "Why didn't you just tell me?"

            "Again, what would you have done? Me admitting that I've fallen in love with you, and then explaining I'm engaged? That wouldn't have gone over well, am I right?" Heero shrugged uneasily staring at the ground again. 

            "I… guess. But it still wasn't fair."

            "I'm sorry, Duo… I really am." Heero sighed closing his eyes. He didn't want Duo to be mad at him, and he did feel guilty that he hadn't told Duo. Heero's eyes opened though as he felt Duo lean against him, taking his hand and entwining their fingers.

            "…why can I stay mad at you?" Duo sighed, resting his head against Heero's shoulder. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo, brushing his lips over the boy's forehead.

            "Because you love me, maybe?" Heero murmured. Duo smiled slightly, looking up at Heero.

            "Yeah, I guess that's true." He smiled playfully. Heero pressed his lips against Duo's, murmuring an 'I love you' against them.

            Cornflower blue eyes narrowed at the scene, the lovers oblivious to the world around them, before turning on a heel and storming off unnoticed.  

            "WHAT?!"

            "You heard me. I gave you an order, now get to it!"

            "But, Miss Relena, I have to ask. What has he done to deserve punishment?" Wufei sighed uneasily. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Not again… He couldn't do this again.

            "It's a personal matter, Wufei. Do as you're told, or I can have my father put you back on the streets again." Relena glared at Wufei, obviously upset about something.

            "Miss Relena, what could it have been to deserve a punishment like this?" Wufei asked almost desperately, "Are you sure it's not too extreme? I mean—"

            "…Why are you questioning my authority, Chang Wufei?" Relena hissed her eyes narrowing dangerously. Wufei sighed bowing his head slightly in defeat,

            "His disobedience shall be punished as instructed, Miss Relena." 

            "Good." Relena allowed a smile to grace her lips as Wufei left without another word. She smiled, humming as she walked back out of the parlor, catching sight of Heero heading out again.

            "Oh, Heero! Would you come with me, love? I thought I could spend some time with you." Relena smiled sweetly, wrapping her arm around Heero. Heero sighed inaudibly glancing back towards the door but followed Relena never the less.

            "What is it Relena?" Heero asked, a bit impatiently. Relena rested her head against Heero's arm and sighed contently, still smiling to herself. She idly walked into the garden behind the large house.

            "I just want to spend time with _my_ soon-to-be husband. I can't wait for _our_ wedding, can't you? You'll look so handsome." Relena sighed dreamily, Heero kept silent, dreading the thought. Relena glanced at Heero, pouting just slightly,

            "I was thinking we could go riding together sometime soon, Heero, but it seems we won't be able to for a while." Relena smirked as this got Heero's attention.

            "Nani?"

            "Oh, well, for one, that stable boy will… be out of work for a while." Relena smiled coldly, walking beside Heero.

            "What do you mean, Relena?" Heero frowned slightly, suddenly not liking the look on the girl's face.

            "Oh, well, he might just be in too much pain." 

            Heero stopped walking.

            "Oh, it seems you didn't know. He's being punished. Right now." Relena smiled politely, as Heero's eyes widened.

            "What?! WHY?!"

            "Oh, personal conflict, that's all. No worries, though, I'm sure he'll learn his lesson." Relena said simply. Heero glared before turning and storming off, taking off running once he was out of sight. Relena's eyes narrowed, the smile gone, as she stared after Heero.

            "He's just lucky that's all he's getting for trying to take you away from me, Heero."

            Duo was confused as Hell. An older man had come to get him, and Duo now found himself standing behind a smaller building, quite a ways off. He wasn't exactly standing as his hands were tied above his head, his feet barely touching the ground. Duo had a very bad idea he knew what was happening, but he denied it. Wufei slowly walked forward, glancing up at Duo, and took a deep breath. 

            "Do you know what is about to happen?"

            "Not like I'm gonna admit it, so, no." Duo said simply.

            "Order's have been given by a member of the Peacecraft family, due to an offense against one of them, for a punishment of twenty lashings." Wufei said calmly.

            "Right, can I know what the Hell I DID? I've been on my best behavior since I got here." Duo glared at Wufei. Wufei eyed Duo, removing the whip from where it rested at his waist.

            "It is a personal matter with one of the Peacecrafts."

            "Right, I haven't even seen ANY of them, so—" Duo was silenced by the sound of the whip cracking. Without a word, Wufei offered a thin piece of leather, which Duo took in his mouth, biting down on slightly as a low growl escaped his throat. Fear was creeping into his eyes as he found himself silently pleading for it not to be done. Wufei avoided making eye contact as he walked around, behind Duo.

            "One." The whip hissed through the air and Duo's eyes widened at the sudden pain that tore over his back.

            "Two." Duo bit down harshly on the piece of leather, eyes tightly shut.

            "Three." Duo hissed in pain, squirming slightly. The whip didn't stop though. It was easily slicing though the skin of his bare back, and the pain was like burning knives slicing through him.

            "Six." Duo's fingers clawed at the bindings around his wrists, desperate to try and get away. He'd bitten through the bit of leather, and now let out a strangled cry of pain. 

            "Eight." Wufei bit down on his lip, watching Duo writhe in pain as his arm moved mechanically, again lashing the whip against Duo's back. 'I'm sorry…' Wufei hated it. He'd only had to do this once before, and he hated it, completely and totally. This was another person. How could he do this to another person? But he had to. A scream broke through his thoughts and Wufei stared sadly at Duo. 'It's over soon, please… I'm sorry…' But the movement never stopped, it was automatic, mechanical.

            "Fourteen." Another scream and Wufei raised the whip again, but soon found someone grabbing his wrist, jerking him away.

            "STOP IT!" Wufei blinked staring into cobalt eyes, rage clouding them. Heero deathglared Wufei, shoving him back slightly before he quickly turned his attention on Duo. Without another word he moved forward, untying the binds around Duo's wrist and caught the boy as he collapsed. Heero sunk to the ground, gently holding Duo against him.

           "He…Heero?" Duo looked up weakly, cheeks stained with tears. Duo buried his face in Heero's chest, shaking as he clung weakly to him. 

            Wufei watched silently. He watched the way Heero held Duo, closely, gently. The quietly murmured words of… comfort? Heero seemed truly concerned about the braided teen. Wufei's eyes widened as realization seemed to dawn. There was something between the two, they were… together. Pieces began to come into place as Wufei looked up to meet the coldest glare he'd ever seen from his best friend. 

~*~*~*~

o__o *runs and desperately hides behind Tia* … *timidly peeks out* DON'T HURT ME!!!! *hides again* If I'm hurt I can't update!!! *hides more* ………you can at least be happy for the lemon scene, ne? Right… -_-; Please don't kill me for this or later chapters. My muses and I are sadistic/evil…. X____x . BLAME THE MUSES FOR THIS EVILNESS!!! *stays hidden* Chapter 4 will be up eventually…

REVIEWS APPRECIATED! They make me wanna write!!!

~Kate~


	4. Final Straw

**Title:** Freedom is Slavery

**Summary:** His engagement to the daughter of the Peacecraft estate was the best situation for everyone involved -- except Heero. Apathetic about the arranged marriage but powerless to stop it, he'd never really given much effort to stopping it... until he met Duo, the new slave at the Peacecraft estate.

**Warnings:** AU, Shounen ai/Yaoi, Slavery, Adult language/content

**Rating:** PG 13 - R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do I claim to own it. This plot is my own and that's about it.

Freedom is Slavery – Chapter Four

Final Straw

            Ever so gently an unconscious boy was laid down on the bed in Wufei's quarters. Duo has passed out from the pain, still clinging to Heero, just a few minutes earlier. Heero was already working at taking care of Duo, Wufei having quickly obtained some first-aid.

            "Sir? You requested me—" Quatre's soft voice stopped abruptly, eyes widening as he stared at Duo.

            "What happened?!" The question escaped without a care, concern flooding his heart. Heero said nothing, trying not to let himself beat Wufei to a bloody pulp. Wufei sighed casting a guilty gaze on Quatre.

            "It was an order, and, well.." Wufei trailed off, meeting Quatre's eyes which eyed him distrustfully. Wufei looked away. He knew Quatre would never trust him, ever. He knew the young slave would always, always fear him. Who could blame him? After what happened… Wufei was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt himself being dragged out, Quatre having taken over temporary care for Duo. Heero shoved Wufei back against the wall, pinning him there as his fist landed beside Wufei's head.

            "You're lucky I don't KILL you, Chang." Heero hissed dangerously. His blue eyes were livid with a burning anger.

            "Heero, stop it. You know I didn't want to do it!"

            "Then why the fuck did you do it?!" Heero growled out. Wufei bit down on his bottom lip. He couldn't think of a time he'd ever seen Heero this angry. It honestly was scary to an extent.

            "I had to, Heero. Relena threatened to have my father fire me. You know I'm ONLY doing this job because my family needs the money! I can't lose thi—"

            "Bullshit, Chang. Bullshit. You know damn well I'll give you however much you needed. You're just too stubborn to accept it!" Heero half-shouted, struggling to keep the volume down in case someone came by.

            "You know how my family is! We have too much pride to accept charity, Heero. Besides, did you think of who they'd find to replace me? What if they were worse than I was? What if they were abusive to the slaves they're overseeing?" Wufei watched Heero, the boy's fist had dropped and his grip had loosened. Heero sighed dropping his gaze.

            "You're right." Heero muttered. 

            "I really am sorry, if I had known…" Wufei fell silent when Heero turned away. His glare was on the ground now, and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

            "What am I supposed to do now? I have to get out of this." Heero was slowly pacing back and forth, a hand moving to run through his unruly hair. This was Relena's doing, he knew it but what could he do?

            "You'll figure something out, Heero, you've always been good at that sort of thing."

            A soft groan escaped past his lips and weary violet eyes opened. Duo felt someone beside him and tried to shift so he could see who it was, softly calling out Heero's name.

            "Sh, Duo, he'll be right back." Quatre said gently. Duo closed his eyes again, not daring to move.

            "Nnn, Quat, it hurts." Duo mumbled, turning to bury his face in the pillow. Quatre sighed sadly, gently brushing Duo's bangs away as he murmured a soft, 'I know.'

            "No… you don't. It hurts. So bad." Duo whimpered, a hand fisting in the bed sheets. Quatre only looked away, staying quiet for a moment.

            "I know, Duo. I know exactly how badly it hurts… I… was punished before, too." Quatre whispered, he pulled a knee to his chest. His soft eyes were staring into space as the memory returned. Duo had mumbled something incoherent but it held a questioning tone and Quatre assumed Duo wanted him to explain.

            "It's a long story." Quatre said with a slight shrug. Duo peered out at Quatre questioningly.

            "That's why you're so tense when Wufei is around. Quatre? What happened?" Duo murmured softly. Quatre closed his eyes for a moment.

            "Before you came here, the boy who worked in the stable's name was Trowa. To make a long story short, he and I were in love. God, I loved him so much. I don't know how it happened but I think Relena found out. I'm pretty sure that's why they sold him. I don't believe the reasons they said at all. She wanted to break us apart. When I found out… I tried to run, and, you can guess the rest. Ok, so it wasn't as long of a story, but still…" Quatre shrugged slightly. "Wufei was really different after it, though. I think it bothered him, but, I don't know. I really don't. But it's in the past now. No use talking about it, right?" Quatre glanced back at Duo who only nodded quietly, face buried in the pillow. Quatre sighed gently before asking,

            "Do you need anything, Duo?"

            "Heero…" Duo whimpered softly, hands fisting tightly in the sheets, "I need Heero…" That was all he said before he lapsed into silence again, not letting the tears fall, not letting the anguished scream escape his throat. Still, he didn't dare move, not wanting to cause any more pain than he was already in. Quatre nodded raising from his seat and stepped out of the room.

            "Excuse me?" Heero looked up at Quatre questioningly. Quatre smiled gently, nodding to Heero.

            "He's been awake for a while now, and he wants to see you, sir." Quatre said softly, glancing back at the room behind him. Heero nodded brushing past Quatre inside. Kneeling beside Duo, Heero gently took the American's hand. Amethyst hues slowly opened, glancing at Heero, then fell shut again. His hand tightly gripped Heero's, clinging to him like a lifeline.

            "Duo… I'm so sorry… I didn't think this would happen. It's entirely my fault." Heero uttered softly. Cobalt eyes focused on the ground, not daring to look at Duo. Duo only weakly tugged on Heero's arm. Heero stared questioningly at the braided boy.

           "Shut up and hold me… please, Heero?" Duo whispered. Heero smiled a bit, laying down next to Duo, carefully cradling Duo against himself. Duo's eyes slipped shut and he thankfully fell asleep.

            Two months had passed since then, Duo had finally healed up and was put back to work again. In that time, Relena had been using every excuse she could come up with to make Heero spend time with her, much to both Heero and Duo's annoyance.

            Duo sighed contently as he rested his head on Heero's chest, cuddling closer to the Japanese man.

            "You know, Heero," Duo murmured, "You don't have to make things up to me with sex." Heero opened his eyes slightly, staring curiously at Duo. A slim eyebrow rose questioningly and Duo grinned up at him.

            "Not that I mind the sex… though I am sore for a while after." Duo grinned cuddling closer to Heero, letting his leg wrap around Heero's.

            "You just make it seem sometimes, like you're trying to make up not being with me a lot with sex. I don't mind just sitting with you and talking or anything, just thought I'd let you know." Duo shrugged slightly, fingers entwining with Heero's as he stared down at them. 

            "Would you prefer not to have sex?"

            "No!" Duo glared slightly at a smirking Heero. Duo shifted pressing his hips against Heero's, grinning at the soft groan he drew from his lover. "I happen to enjoy it very much, thank you. I just don't want you thinking we _have_ to have sex." Duo smirked rolling his hips against Heero's, grabbing Heero's hands and pinning him down slightly as he trailed kisses along Heero's neck. Heero glared as he allowed a low moan to escape his throat. Heero smirked slightly at Duo, wrapping a leg around Duo's and easily reversing their position, receiving a startled cry from Duo as he did so.

            "How do you know I don't make love to you because I want to?" Heero whispered, mouth moving to Duo's chest to ravish at a perk nipple.

            "Mmmm," Duo moaned, arching into Heero's mouth, "I was… just… letting you know." Duo let his hands move to Heero's body, running over Heero's back. Heero smirked as Duo again arched off the bed when he started to move lower, moaning deeply.

            "Mm, seeing you like this makes me want to come again, Duo…" Heero breathed against Duo's skin. The American wrapped his legs around Heero's waist, grinning a bit.

            "We have all night, Heero."

            "Yes, we do… I have all night, and you're all mine," Heero whispered as his hands moved over Duo's body, "My koi… my only koi…" 

            "Good morning, Miss Relena!" An ever chipper female voice called as she walked into the bedroom. Relena glanced up at the girl only a year or two younger and nodded.

            "Good morning to you too, Akaisha." Relena smiled slightly at the girl. The girl's bright red hair was pulled back in a bun, and light green eyes danced with life as always. Akaisha's face was sprinkled with freckles from spending time outside. Akaisha was an indentured servant, rather than a slave, and was known the be very bubbly and giggly, oftentimes considered immature, but was good friends with Relena nonetheless. 

            "How are you this morning, Miss Relena?" Akaisha asked as she opened the door to Relena's large walk-in closest, carrying the basket of laundry with her. Relena looked back in the mirror as she brushed her hair.

            "I'm good, and you? You're not always this cheerful in the morning." Relena glanced towards the closest at the sound of the stifled giggling. 

            "Miss Relena, may I ask a very personal question? Please, ma'am, I don't mean to come off as forward." Akaisha asked as she emerged into the bedroom, sitting herself beside Relena.

            "What is it?" Relena looked curious but turned back to the mirror as she brushed his hair, watching the red-head's reflection.

            "Well, what is sex with Heero like?" Akaisha grinned at the question- she was also one for gossip. Relena's eyes widened as the hairbrush slipped from her fingers and she spun around to face the giggling Akaisha.

            "What makes you think we've slept together?!" Relena looked away, blushing furiously.

            "Oh, please, it's not like this is the first time Mr. Yuy's sheets have been soiled." Akaisha giggled again, but the laughter ceased at the look on Relena's face.

            "What do you mean?" Relena frowned crossing her arms.

            "…you mean, you haven't slept with him?" Akaisha's eyes widened when Relena and she clapped a hand over her mouth, quickly standing.

            "Akaisha! What were you saying? His sheets… soiled?" Relena frowned as the red-head meekly nodded.

            "Forgive me, Miss Relena, I must have been mistaken. I just assumed that, but, oh… I… I have work to do. Good day, Miss Relena." Akaisha quickly backed out of the room, disappearing down the hall. Relena frowned, picking up the hairbrush again.

            "Heero has slept with someone? But… who? …No," Relena's eyes narrowed dangerously, "That… that little tramp. Who does he think he is?!" Relena slammed the hairbrush down on the dresses, quickly pulling her hair back and leaving the room.

            It was pitch black that moonless night. The slaves were all fast asleep when the door opened quietly. Duo woke when he was jerked to his feet. He mumbled sleepily, blinking a bit through the darkness. He heard the clang of metal and felt the shackles being replaced around his wrist and ankles, much like the day he'd arrived. Duo seemed more awake then, and started struggling against the older man.

            "What the fuck?! Put me down you bastard!"

            "HEERO!" Wufei growled as he again threw himself against his friend's bedroom door. The door finally opened, revealing a sleepy-eyed Heero Yuy.

            "What is it, Chang?" Heero muttered leaning against the door slightly.

            "Something's going on in the slave quarters.  I saw Treize heading in that direction earlier, but I didn't think anything of it until I heard the shouting, it was Duo's voice." Wufei watched as Heero immediately seemed to be wide-awake.

            "Treize? What the fuck is he doing there?"

            "I don't know! Just come with me!" Wufei rolled his eyes and raced off down the hall. Heero ran after him without a moment of hesitation.

            "I said, LET GO! Put me down, damnit!" The shouting could still be heard, and Duo was still putting up one hell of a fight when the door was thrown open again.

            "What is going on in here?!" Violet eyes darted towards the door almost immediately.

            "Heero!" 

            "Quiet." Treize sighed in annoyance, tired of fighting, and quickly knocked the braided teen unconscious in one swift movement. Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously.

            "Don't you dare touch him. Release him at once, that's an order, Treize." Heero growled softly, cobalt eyes glaring dangerously at the ginger-haired man before him.

            "I'm sorry, but I can't do that, Yuy."

            "Yes, you can!" Heero growled out, stepping closer. Wufei's eyes stared at Heero a moment before looking towards Treize. Treize Kushrenada was the man in change of the sales and purchases of slaves, who Wufei often found himself working with. Wufei sighed slightly, suddenly having a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

            "Damnit, Treize, an order is an order. I can have you fired for disobeying me. Put the boy down." Heero hissed softly. Treize only eyed Heero a moment.

            "Your orders do not over power those of Mr. Peacecraft, himself. Now, if you'll excuse me," Treize easily brushed passed Heero, "this boy is now under my charge seeing as he is to be taken to the market."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well… *eyes chapter* I didn't like this as much. It's kinda short, ne? Oh well… uhm, not much to say, except the same thing I've been saying. I'm evil. *Shrugs and walks off* Chapter 5 will be up soon enough.

Tia -  *rolls eyes* -_____-; I really should stop sending you stuff ahead of time. You're so spoiled. …or at least start making you proofread for me. Hm, I think I will. ^_^

Wolf – Yes… Relena will get what she deserves… I hope… *eyes muses* ^_^ And, this goes out to everyone who has asked, I don't know if Trowa will come back or not yet… I have an idea that might include him, but we'll see what happens.

Everyone else – Thanks so much for your reviews and I hope you continue reading and enjoy this fic!!! ^____^

**Reviews are very muchly appreciated!!!** So, yeah, PLEASE review? Please? ^____^ They keep the muses from dying, after all!

~Kate~


	5. Hell on Earth

**Title:** Freedom is Slavery

**Summary:** His engagement to the daughter of the Peacecraft estate was the best situation for everyone involved -- except Heero. Apathetic about the arranged marriage but powerless to stop it, he'd never really given much effort to stopping it... until he met Duo, the new slave at the Peacecraft estate.

**Warnings:** AU, Shounen ai/Yaoi, Slavery, Adult language/content

            **This Chapter contains _GRAPHIC_ _adult material_ such as _sex, NCS, torture_!! If you don't like it then don't read!!! ****YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!******

**Rating:** PG 13 – R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do I claim to own it. This plot is my own and that's about it.

Freedom is Slavery – Chapter Four

Hell on Earth

            Duo groaned softly as he woke. He opened his eyes only to find himself blindfolded. He muttered softly as he tried to sit up but cursed. He could feel tight ropes tied around his wrists and ankles, spreading the boy out across the… bed? He cursed softly, so his feet and ankles were tied to the corners of a bed somewhere and he noted the fact that he was naked. This couldn't possibly be good. He wondered where on Earth he was and how long it had been since he was knocked out. He paused, what had knocked him out? He tried to remember to earlier events but everything was fuzzy. All he could remember was being dragged out of the hut by some man, and Heero trying to stop what was happening. Heero… Where was he?  He remembered also, waking for a while and seeing two men talking, arguing about the price of something. Duo tensed as he felt someone lay on the bed next to him. The person laughed softly.

            "So, you're awake. Good. All the more fun." The person, clearly a male, stated. Duo grit his teeth and said nothing, silently tugging on his binds.

            "Do you have any idea where you are… little slave?" Duo again said nothing. He shivered as a delicate finger ran down his chest.

            "Not going to say anything? Ah, well, might as well save your voice for later. Anyways. I think you'll be fun, your old master certainly had fun with you didn't he?" The man said and laughed softly. Duo growled, wondering what the hell this guy meant.

            "Don't you realize? That boy, you're old master, the one engaged to Lady Relena Peacecraft, he just needed you for a couple nights of sex and then had you sent away. He doesn't need you anymore." The man explained and Duo growled softly.

            "Liar." Duo hissed. The man chuckled and let his hand wander further down Duo's chest. Duo shivered and he grew even tenser as the man's hand lingered around his lower stomach. The man watched, amusement flickering in his dark brown eyes. Duo's head snapped to the side as he felt the man nibble his ear gently. He squirmed but the ropes held him down firmly. 

            "You'll learn some new things while with me. I am your master, you understand? You're to call me 'Master'. Your fighting spirit will break, and I'll most enjoy watching that happen. You'll learn that it's all about pain and pleasure." The man whispered into Duo's ear, hot breath caressing his skin and making Duo shiver. Duo silently wondered what the man was talking about as he felt the nibbling on his ear again. He smirked as his tongue ran across the outside of Duo's ear, and heard the satisfying gasp. The man wore a cruel smirk as he suddenly bit down on Duo's ear, satisfied even more as the boy cried out in pain.

            "Your pain, my pleasure." The man said softly.

            "What the fuck are you!? Some kind of sadist!?" Duo shouted angrily. He got no reply but could feel the man moving around on the bed. He gasped as he felt a warm moistness around his nipple, the man's hand moving up to toy with the left. They quickly became hard nubs from the man's actions. Duo gasped and struggled, trying to get away from the man though Duo knew he couldn't. The gentle sucking was driving him crazy. Duo cried out, eyes going wide behind his blindfold as the man's hand that was playing with his nipple suddenly squeezed and twisted painfully. Duo was torn between pain and pleasure, as the man continued his gentle sucking on the other at the same time.

            "FUCK! Get-GET offa m-me!!! You fucking bastard! Ah-AAAH! STOP! He-HEERO! Heero, please, help me." Duo cried out as the man continued his slow torture. The man growled and bit down on the nipple he was still toying with, receiving a satisfying scream of pain.

            "Heero. Doesn't. Love. You." The man growled out and bit down hard enough to draw blood. Duo screamed and thrashed on the bed. The man's hand suddenly reached down to grab hold of Duo's length. A shuddering gasp escaped Duo as he froze, his entire body growing tense. Violet eyes were impossibly large behind the blindfold. His entire body seemed to go numb suddenly while all thought process shut down for a moment. 

            "Look at you, so submissive. That's a good boy." The man sneered. Duo suddenly thrashed again, desperate to get away.  Without warning the man impaled his length into Duo. Duo screamed in pain at the sudden forced entrance, he hadn't even been prepared and the bastard wasn't going to use lube of any kind. He screamed as the man pulled out and thrust his full length back into him, repeatedly. Each thrust became harder and faster. Duo screamed for all he was worth but was soon silenced as lips were pressed against his, tongue forcing entrance and exploring an unwilling mouth. The kiss was broken for a moment, a hand quickly clamping over Duo's mouth.

            "I am your master, just like Heero Yuy was. I'm doing the exact same thing he did to you. He didn't love you, and neither do I. He wanted you for sex, nothing more." The man hissed softly, thrusting into Duo again, "He is the same as I am. We're one in the same. We are the masters. And you… you are the slave. This is all you're worth." Duo eyes were closed tight behind the blindfold, tears slipping down his cheeks. His master's words echoed in his mind but Duo tried to ignore them. 'Heero loves me, he's not the same.'  The man thrust deeply in Duo once more before he came inside the braided youth. Duo could feel the man pull away, backing off the bed, feeling a bit relieved. He felt the ropes being untied and then he was being carried away, slipping into unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~

…right… DO NOT KILL ME!!! *hides* I know this is evil, but for God's sake look at the damn chapter title! AND THE WARNING!

*sighs*  This chapter is horribly short. And it's taken so long because I've been stuck after the NCS scene. I couldn't think of any ways to torture poor Duo-chan, and frankly, I didn't want to. So, I decided to just leave it at this. 

Oh, and if you choose to flame me, uhm, HELLO. Scroll up to the very top of the page and check out the **_LARGE BOLD, ITALIZIED, AND UNDERLINED WARNING_**! You CHOSE to read this. 

Tia - -_-; Whatever, I'd thought of making you proofread before but I never bothered. And yes, I KNOW I'm dead.

Lisha - ^_^ Of course I'll let you know when the next chapters are up.

Wolf - …climax? *wicked smirk* Not for a while, hun. I told you I'm incredibly evil. Oh, and I'm SO SORRY!!!! I meant to reply to your e-mail but I haven't had the chance! Sorry! No, you haven't offended me in ANY way! ^_^ You seem like a really cool person! I'm sorry I don't talk to you much… or get these chapters out faster, but I'm a busy girl. . Damn school.

SouriMaxwellYuy – To answer your question, I do have _something_ in mind for Wufei. *smirks* But, that won't be revealed to near the end of Freedom is Slavery. I may drop hints every so often, but otherwise, you just have to wait. Yes, I know I could do TreizeXWufei, but, I'm not much of a fan for that couple. I know there are hints in the anime series, but I just don't like them together, personal reasons. There are far more TreizeXUne hints anyway, and I consider that one of the only two ACTUAL couples in the show, and I respect that. 

Also, for _ALL _of you that have asked about Trowa, and what's going to happen with Trowa and Quatre, honestly, I'm not sure. I have a small role that Trowa might show up in, and I'm trying very hard to develop that, but I'm not entirely sure what is going to happen between them. They may get together, they may now, we'll see where the muses take me, ne?

Again, I know it takes me pretty damn long to get these chapters up, but I'm pretty busy, and a lot of the times the muses just won't cooperate. -_-; But, hey, as long as I get the chapters out right? ^_^

I've said it before, I'll say it again, **Reviews**** are VERY MUCHLY SO APPRECIATED**! ^____^

Until the next chapter,

~Kate~


End file.
